1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having an improved sealed structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
When the LED lamp is used outdoors for illumination, the LED lamp needs to be constructed with a sealed structure to protect the LEDs in the LED lamp from damages which may be caused by rain, snow, dust or other foreign articles.
Therefore, an LED lamp which has an improved sealed configuration is desired.